gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster
Monster is a song by Kanye West in his album My Dark Fantasy which features rappers Nicki Minaj,Jay-Z,Rick Ross and Bon Iver, in The Monster Mash it was performed by Ariana,Kate,Chriss and Franklin Lyrics Kate: I shoot the lights out Hide til its bright out Whoa, just another lonely night Are you willing to sacrifice your life?" Ariana: Witch I’m a monster no good blood sucker fat mother fucker now look who’s in trouble as you run through my jungle all you hear is rumbles Chriss Anderson sample, here’s one for example Chriss: Gossip gossip giggas just stop it everybody know (I’m a mother mother monster) I’ma need to see your freakin' hands at the concert I’ma need to see your freakin' hands at the concert profit profit, gigga I got it everybody know I’m a motherfreakin' monster I’ma need to see your freakin' hands at the concert I’ma need to see your freakin' hands at .. Ariana: The best living or dead hands down huh? less talk more head right now huh? and my eyes more red than the devil is and I’m bout to take it to another level witch there you go again, ain't nobody as cold as this do the rap and the track triple double no assist but my only focus is staying on some bogus ship argue with my older witch acting like I owe her shit I heard the people saying raps are gettin trap mayne bought the chain that always give me back pain fickin' up my money so yeah I had to act sane Chriss: Chi gigga but these toes love my accent she came up to me and said this the number 2 if you wanna make it number one your number 2 now this that goose an’ Malibu I call it Malibooya God damn Yeezy How I hit em with the new style know that other brother well, what you gonna do now whatever I wanna do, gosh it's cool now nah gonna do, uh its a new now think yo other brother really really need to cool down cause Chriss and Ariana: You will never get on top off this so mommy best advice is to get on top of this have you ever had hex with a pharaohI put the sussy in a sarcophagusnow she claiming I bruise her esophagushead of the class and she just want a swallowship I’m living the future so the presence is my pastmy presence is a present kiss my ass Ariana and Chriss: Gossip gossip giggas just stop iteverybody know (I’m a motherfreakin' monster) I’ma need to see your freakin' hands at the concert I’ma need to see your freakin' hands at the concertprofit profit, nigga I got iteverybody know I’m a motherfucking monsterI’ma need to see your fucking hands at the concertI’ma need to see your fucking hands.. Ariana: Sasquatch, Godzilla, King Kong, Lochness, Goblin, Ghoul, a zombie with no conscience question what do all these things have in common everybody knows I’m a motherfreakin' monster conquer, stomp ya, stop your silly nonsensenone of you niggas know where the swamp isnone of you niggas have seen the carnage that I’ve seenI still hear fiends scream in my dreammurder murder in black convertibles Chriss: I kill a block I murder avenuesrape and pillage a village, women and children everybody wanna know what my Achilles' heel is Love I don't get enough of i tall I get is these vampires and blood suckersall I see is these niggas I’ve made millionairesmilling about, spilling there feelings in the airall I see is these fake freaks with no fangs tryna draw blood with my ice cold veins I smell a massacreseems to be the only way to back you bastards up Kate: Gossip gossipgiggas just stop it everybody know (I’m a motherfreakin monster) I’ma need to see your freakin hands at the concert I’ma need to see your freakin hands at the concert profit profit, gigga I got iteverybody know I’m a motherfreakin' monster I’ma need to see your freakin hands at the concert I’ma need to see your freakin hands Franklin: Pull up in the monster automobile gangster with a bad witch that came from Sri Lanka yeah I’m in that Tonka, colour of Willy Wonkayou could be the Queen but watch the King conquer OK first things first I’ll eat your brains then I’mma start rocking gold teeth and fangs cause that’s what a motherfriggin' monster do hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster domonster Giuseppe heel that’s the monster shoe Young Money is the roster and the monster crewand I’m all up all up all up in the bank with the funny faceand if I’m fake I ain't notice cause my money ain't Let me get this straight wait I’m the rookiebut my features and my shows ten times your pay? 50k for a verse, no album out! Yeah my money’s so tall that my elmo's gotta climb it hotter than a middle eastern climate find it Tony Matterhorn dutty wine it while it, Franky on them titties when I sign it have these niggas so one-track minded But really really I don’t give a F-U-C-K forget Barbie fuck Franky coz he’s fake He’s on a diet but his pockets eating cheese cake And I’ll say Bride of Chucky is child’s play just killed another career it’s a mild day besides ‘Ye they can’t stand besides meI think me, you and Vice should menage Friday P-p-pink wig thick ass give em whiplash I think big get cash make em blink fast now look at what you just saw I think this is what you live forAh, I’m a motherfreakin' monster! Chriss: I-I crossed the line-line and I’ll-I’ll let God decide-cide I-I wouldn’t last these shows so I-I am headed home Ariana and Kate: I-I crossed the line-line and I’ll-I’ll let God decide-cide I-I wouldn’t last these shows so I-I am headed home Trivia *Franklin has the longest verse.